El abismo entre
by Estrella'black
Summary: Alphie. Edward observa a Bella mientras duerme. Para el reto 'stay.' Traducción.


Título: El abismo entre  
Autor: Alphie  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Summary: Edward observa a Bella mientras duerme – por el reto 'stay'  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Cita de la pág. 303

AN: Esto no es para nada mío. Le pertenece a la Sra. Meyers. Y yo sólo traduzco con el permiso de Alphie.

"_Esa fue la primera noche que vine. Me debatí toda la noche, mientras vigilaba tu sueño, por el abismo entre lo que sabía que era correcto, moral, ético, y lo que yo _quería_."_

"…_y luego, entre sueños, pronunciaste mi nombre…"_

_Crepúsculo pág. 303_

La luz de la luna derramándose en el piso proporcionaba la única fuente de luz en la oscura habitación, pero él no necesitaba mucha luz para poder verla con sus ojos inhumanos. Sus rasgos estaban dentro de su mente con tal detalle que podía cerrar los ojos y aún así verla. La blancura de su piel…con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Ese rubor servía como un constante recordatorio de su humanidad, y el abismo que siempre la separaría de él.

Miró como su pecho se alzaba y caía en un ritmo continuo, el sonido de su respiración era tan alto contra la quietud de la habitación. Se encontró a su mismo respirando al mismo tiempo que ella, queriendo hacer juego con ella, ser igual a ella en cualquier nivel básico. Era imposible, por supuesto, ya que su mortalidad la hacía bastante superior a él. Era una cualidad que él nunca había envidiado en ningún otro ser…

Hasta hoy.

Todos esos años, había luchado contra la bestia dentro de él, no tanto odiando lo que era, sino o que requería para mantener su existencia. Si no hubiera sido por el cambio, habría muerto hace mucho tiempo y nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de poner sus ojos sobre la asombrosa criatura durmiente frente a él –nunca escuchar la melodía de su voz- nunca oler la fragancia de su piel. Valía la pena un silo de sangre para estar en su presencia.

Pero ahora que conocía a tal humana, estaba más tentado que nunca. Su esencia era tan poderosa, una simple sacudida de su mano le afectaba de maneras inimaginables, él especulaba en cómo sería el probar su sangre. Ella sería tan potente, que su sed se satisfacería con sólo unas gotas fácilmente, pero luego, cuando hubiera probado una vez, no sería capaz de detenerse.

Y aún así, si se bebiera toda su sangre, si le quitara cada gota de ese carmesí-dador de vida líquido, que tan desesperadamente había ansiado, ella dejaría de existir. Su cuerpo sería flojo, no habría más color en sus mejillas, no más palpitar en ese glorioso corazón.

He ahí el problema.

La quería viva y mortal…aunque sabía que no podía tenerla de esa manera. Era una criatura demasiado egoísta para tomar sólo un poco y negarse todo el premio. Él estar con ella, tenerla en su vida, significaría sacrificar la presencia que lo atraía hacia ella. Quería que fuera humana, pero la quería como compañía…como lo era Esme para Carlisle. ¿Cómo era el dicho humano? ¿Tener tu pastel, y comértelo también?

Se revolvió en sueños, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y revelándole la suave piel de su esbelto cuello. Sus ojos fueron atraídos al pulso de la sangre a través de una gruesa vena a un costado instantáneamente. Oh, sería tan fácil beber de ella. Saborear su sabor. Se inclinó hacia adelante e inhaló su dulce fragancia. Si tomaba lo que quería, la perdería por siempre. Y quería tenerla por siempre.

No había manera de ganar.

Se puso de pie, sin hacia ningún ruido, y la miró por lo que asumía sería la última vez. Dejaría Forks al día siguiente para ir a cualquier lugar lo suficientemente lejos para liberarse de la tentación. Cerró sus ojos y una vez más respiró su olor, esperando que eso le durara por el resto de su torturada vida.

Y luego, ella dijo su nombre.

Se congeló, curioso y con los ojos muy abiertos, como un animal atrapado en las luces de un vehículo que se acerca. Pensó por un momento que su movimiento la había despertado de alguna manera, pero estaba tan quieta, inmersa en el sueño. ¿Se había imaginado el sonido de su voz? Sus ojos nunca dejaron su rostro mientras veía su boca formar su nombre una vez más.

"Edward."

El movimiento de sus ojos detrás de sus párpados le dijo que estaba soñando. Más que nada, estaba soñando con él. Dejó que el pensamiento nadara en su cerebro mientras se quedaba parado en el mismo punto, inseguro de cómo preceder.

¿Irse…o quedarse?

Y luego escuchó la voz de Esme en su cabeza. "Nadie debería estar solo." ¿Cuántas veces le habían pedido los demás que encontrara una acompañante? Seguía siendo la única. Había sido enviada a él por esa razón. Lo sabía desde el fondo de su quieto y frío corazón. Sería el más grande reto de su vida, pero ella lo valía.

Inclinó su cabeza para sonreírle y tomó una decisión.

"Me quedaré."


End file.
